The present invention relates to notebook computers, and more specifically to a wrist pad mounting arrangement for a notebook computer which enables the wrist pad to be moved between a first position in which the wrist pad is covered on the display unit of the notebook computer to hold it in the closed position, and a second position in which the display unit of the notebook computer is permitted to be opened from the mainframe of the notebook computer.
A conventional notebook computer is equipped with snap means for holding the display unit and the mainframe in a closed status. The snap means occupies much installation space inside the notebook computer. Further, because the snap means is installed inside the notebook computer, the repair work is complicated when the snap means is damaged.